PCB's are substrates that hold and interconnect electrical circuit components as part of a larger electrical system. PCB's are often mounted into a housing structure designed to hold and protect the PCB and associated circuitry. Various ways of mounting the PCB in the house are known such as by using screws or other attachment means. In such mounting arrangements, the screws are directly received through a mounting hole in the PCB and secured to associated screw support structure of the housing. The housing is then, in turn, typically secured to another structure such as a mounting location within a vehicle.